Painkiller Jane
Jane Vasko, better known as the Painkiller Jane '''is a gun-toting sociopath vigilante, appearing in Painkiller Jane vs. The Darkness crossover comic. Biography In Search of Terry The Turd Painkiller Jane was tasked by 22 Brides to track down and bring Terrence J. Flannery's head for framing the gang of stealing money from Cuban gangsters residing in Miami, which resulted in an eight-year-old being shot in her thigh. Jane interrogates multiple men from the criminal underground in order to find out Terrence whereabouts with no luck. As Jane enters Terry's apartment, she finds it empty. Soon after Jackie Estacado comes in and Jane pulls a gun on him and asks what is he doing here. Jackie in response, call up the Darkness and conjures tendrils, which incapacitate Jane. Jane questions his powers and Jackie explains that its the Darkness. He then tries to questions her, but Jane drops a grenade on the ground. The ensuing explosion blows open apartment wall, letting the sunlight to get inside. Powerless, Jackie is quickly overpowered by Jane who beats him up. Their fight is then interrupted by the ninjas who swarm the room. Jane opens fire on them as Jackie gets into the shadows and uses his powers to kill all but one of them. He then interrogates the remaining ninja about Terrence's whereabouts. The ninja tells Jackie, that they nearly had him until a woman in a yellow car saved him. After hearing this, Jane introduces herself to Jackie and tells him to get the car's license plate number from the ninja. She then uses her contact, Spyder to get the address of the Stripper. Together Jackie and Jane team up for the time being, until Terrence is dealt with. The Stripper As Jackie breaks down the door and enters the apartment, the Stripper slashes his chest with a scalper, having heard their steps. Jane then returns fire and enters the apartment alone, leaving the wounded Jackie behind. Inside she's horrified to find Terrence, still alive, being stripped of his skin. Realizing that Jane is distracted, the Stripper pierces both of her palms with scalpels. She then catches her guns and shoots her. Seriously wounded, Jane lays on the ground, asking Jackie to use his powers, but the latter still needs time to recover from his wound. The Stripper then decides to start from Jackie as his skin is smooth and pretty. Jane tries to stop her, but gets a meat cleaver in her back. At that moment, Jackie's powers kick in and he proceeds to rip the Stripper into pieces. After they recover from their wounds, Jackie gives Jane some painkillers. Meanwhile, Terrence pleads them to bring him to the hospital. As they both need to bring Terrence's head to their employers, Jane decides to cut it in half so they both could accomplish their task. Jackie then takes the meat cleaver and proceeds with the plan, much to the horror of Terrence. Personality Jane is brass, cold and doesn't form new friendships easily. Although preferring to work alone, she can make temporal alliances with others if they share the same goal, like in Jackie's case. Powers & Abilities Powers * '''Healing Factor: Jane can heal rapidly from any physical injury she receives, no matter how serious said injury is. During her fight with the Stripper, Jane took ten bullets in the chest, a meat cleaver through her spine and got her palms pierced by two scalpels. Moments later, Jane's healing factor kicked in, bringing her back to operational condition. ** Superhuman Durability: Because of her incredible healing factor, Jane can withstand huge amounts of damage to her body and still be able to operate. Abilities * Expert Combatan'''t: Jane is a skilled in unarmed combat. After nullifying Jackie's powers, Jane quickly overpowered him and proceeded to beat up Estacado. * '''Marksmanship: Jane has expertise in handling fire-arms, which usually are two handguns. Gallery Stripper9.jpg|Jane confronting Jackie. Stripper11.jpg|Jane incapacitated by Jackie. Stripper12.jpg|Jane attacking Jackie. Stripper13.jpg|Jane beating up Jackie. Stripper14.jpg|Jane fighting ninjas. Stripper16.jpg|Jane surrounded by ninjas. Stripper23.jpg|Jane getting her palms pierced. Stripper24.jpg|Jane getting shot by the Stripper. Stripper27.jpg|Jane taking some painkillers. Stripper28.jpg|Jane deciding how they're gonna share Terry's head. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Crossover Characters Category:Human Category:Supernatural